


you know what they say about roses

by moneystcroix



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneystcroix/pseuds/moneystcroix
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Cheesy poems, chocolates, and teddy bears are Hal's world. Diamonds, roses, and private beach vacations are Bruce's.What's their middle ground?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been beta'ed because I'm one of those post and run people. I hope you enjoy this despite the million of mistakes myself or autocorrect might have made haha....#bye

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Hal is thinking  
What he should get Bruce

Hal is limited greatly in the budget department. It's not his fault, nor should he be blaming himself for it when Bruce knows and understands that they'll be showing affection and love in different ways. Hell, in fact, Hal knows damn well that Bruce very much enjoys that when Hal is happy, he's genuinely so and will be public with his affection. Hal knows this very much.

He knows and is greatly aware of how much it is that Bruce loves the pda, that just being more verbal with his care and adoration will do things to Bruce that he couldn't with a gift. So why is it, at this very moment, Hal's standing in front of a glass case stocked with watches and is considering taking out a loan (with Ollie as his co-signer, of course, there's not much he could buy on his shit credit) just to give Bruce a gift he's used to and deserves. 

So what exactly is it that's making Hal feels inadequate financially right in this very moment? Was it because of the NYE party the couple attended and the lavish gifts he saw the socialites hand to their loved one after the customary midnight's kiss? Was it because of the talk he'd overheard about how Bruce was really slumming it with the incredibly poor pilot? Could this all be a matter of pride? Or was Hal feeling like after the past few years none of his gifts have quite matched up to Bruce's outrageously expensive and luxurious ones?

One thing hadn't changed, Hal had very much considered taking Bruce out to a fancy dinner about a week prior to ask for the funds so he could do something like this. But then, he'd realized Carol had already shared those horror stories and that Bruce would figure out his plan a planet away. So that idea had been unfortunately nixed. He'd spent a week out in his sector attempting to find something as rare, unique, and brilliant as Bruce...but that proved to be unfruitful. So Hal had rushed to Ollie and they came to a jeweler so he can decide on the perfect gift for his man.

\-----------

Bruce knew damn well what the average couple's Valentine's Day was like. He didn't spend hours and days researching on how to prepare a day more suitable for Hal. Something Hal wouldn't go 'oh' in initial reply before that flyboy smiles quickly spread across his lips. Bruce couldn't buy out a private patio of one of their favorite dining restaurants. He couldn't take Hal to a trip to his private Pacific Island. He couldn't take Hal to the Bahamas at luxury resort. As much as he wanted to because of how _easy_ these options were, he simply couldn't ask his boyfriend to be remotely uncomfortable with the uncharted territory of being a billionaire's beau.

Bruce also can't ask Hal to take a cruise on his private yacht. Visit all the Mediterranean countries in a new, different way. It would have been too much. Not that he didn't think Hal deserved it and more, it just would have come across as trying to buy his lover's affection and he knew Hal was not a material man. So he suffered and endured the past week's nonstop Valentine's movie marathon done by none other than the Hallmark Channel. He suffered for love, attempted to figure out what to plan, and came down to: chocolates, balloons, and a teddy bear.

 _'This isn't right,'_ he thought to himself at the convenience store. Dressed down to be completely unrecognizable in a crowded store, attempting to figure out just how to make these common items special and worth his significant other.

Bruce was internally panicking, how could he downgrade a gift and night for Hal in such a way just to fit the cliché? But was it not what those hesitant seconds Hal would have before graciously accepting Bruce's attempt at romance because he wasn't familiar and wouldn't be able to get used to the Billionaire lifestyle of ridiculous gifts that mean next to nothing? Perhaps. Or perhaps he was overthinking and Hal would just need a second to process Bruce's grand and very much romantic gestures.

There he remained in the store, agonizing over the possibilities and the fact he would be meeting his lover in just hours and he's already second guessing himself for the dozen time.

\-----------

It's dinner. Both have remained awfully quiet compared to their previous Valentine's together. They were either regretting everything they've decided and planned on--fortunately dinner wasn't one of those and as their fifth Valentine's together Alfred made a special anniversary dinner, one in which he made sure wouldn't be interrupted by hell or high water. They're eating in the manor's private dining room, it's just a simple four person table with a two person set up. Candlelight, a fireplace, one could say that Hal has really warmed up to Alfred to be willing to go through great lengths, or perhaps Alfred realized just how serious Bruce was about Hal that he decided to take control of the evening even if just for dinner, for them.

Anyways, it was romantic to say the least. Sitting across from one another, sharing quiet jokes and private smiles. The flicker of the various flames illuminating eyes like amber and the other like sapphires. But now was coming the time to exchange their gifts and nerves were shaking on both ends of the table.

After a great, deep breath, Hal took charge of the moment. "You're a tough man to shop for, you know that?" It wasn't a statement said to make Bruce feel guilty but to make his significant other realize that Hal had to wreck his brain attempting to figure something suitable for Bruce. That this gift was the best he could come up with.

Bruce's immediate first thought was to apologize, that he knew and understood that it must seem like Bruce is the man with everything when really he sees Hal as being such man. It's ridiculous, he understands but it's his thought process nevertheless. Bruce replies with no words but a resigned nod and a pull of his hand meeting at the table's halfway point. A gesture to mean I'll love it and cherish the gift forever, whatever it may be.

"You should close your eyes, it's going to take a second." Before Hal could even finish his sentence, Bruce's eyes had long fluttered shut. It was astonishing just how much trust Bruce had in him. The love they shared. It was everything and made him proud of his choice of gift.

Hal removed the rose from his lapel. He tied a satin ribbon around it into a bow before placing it on Bruce's hand. Almost immediately, Bruce realized the gift wasn't the flower but what was attached to it. He inquired with a hum if it was ok to open his eyes, and when he wasn't met with resistance, Bruce opened them.

Sure as morning, Bruce's eyes lit up, sparkled far more than it's has all night. Tears welling up when he realized just how much alike the two were. "Before I answer, I need to give you my gift."

Hal's clearly confused by the sincere enthusiasm covered by that strange non answer. His brow quirked, "is this your way of turning me down, or--." Before he'd managed to finish his question, Bruce placed a small teddy bear with a ring sized box attached to it. To say Hal beamed would be an understatement.

\-----------

It was a very happy Valentine's that year. Truly unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> So, heads up. This is an au where they've been dating for a little over 5 years prior to this fic. So it's their not their first Valentine's together, though to be fair other Valentine's have never quite began or ended how they've expected. 
> 
> You can use you imagination how and what made that happen, and maybe one day I'll write the getting together bit but for now, I wanted this out there.
> 
> I just want to thank Michelle and Esther for always being there to discuss headcanons and aus among other things so this fic is gifted for my buds (hey Esther do you have a ao3 account?).


End file.
